You Promised (New Version)
by I-could-use-sum-damfrenchfries
Summary: The Stoll Brothers taking Nico under their wing and them along with a certain blond haired sunshine growing close. Takes place durning PJO the Titans Curse. What happens while Percy and them are off on the quest.
1. Oh Memories, Where'd you Go?

**Authors Notes:**

 _It's the same story I wrote before but with sooooo much more too it._

 _This story including more that'll I post after I write them follow the books story line, same things happening, only with it centered around Nico and that the Stolls are his brothers and Will Solace is his best friend since they were kids._

 _It just came to me out of the blue and I realized there was so much more to the story I had written perviously that wasn't put down. I hope chu guys like this story as much as I did writing it. Enjoy._

 _~Katie :)_

Life before Uncle Al, calling someone Alto just sounded too formal to a seven year old, found him and his sister Bianca was hazy.

Nico remembered bits and pieces of it. Racing B home from school, always convinced that he was faster than his elder sister of two years. Always arguing with his friends, trying to convince them that the Posidion myth-o-magic card was the best. Mom holding his hand every night until he fell asleep to help him see that even the darkness wasn't so bad when you were surrounded by the ones you loved . . . Mom?

Nico couldn't remember much about her. He was surprised he remembered that memory at all.

The little Italian remembered going into this hotel, the Lotus Hotel, he always thought it was a family vacation. Bianca and him would bicker, who could blame them all siblings do? But B always took care of him and looked after him like his guardian angelo know matter what.

Every night she'd sing the lullaby Mom used to.

Tu sei il mio soldatino

(You're my little soldier)

La ragione per cui vivo

(The reason I live.)

Non ti scordar di me

(Don't forget me.)

Io veglierò su di te.

(I'm watching over you.)

He had always thought that this was a family vacation, that Mom would join them at any minute.

The next thing he knew was

Uncle Al taking them away . . .

Nico didn't understand why but he couldn't stop looking out the window. The sensible part of his brain was scolding him, saying how he was just driving these roads no more than a month ago and there was nothing to see. But Nico kept looking from window to window, turning around in his seat to make sure he could see everything. Taking what he saw in like it was the first time. That's what it felt to little Neeks. Nico's adorable curiousness and pointing things out to Bianca just in case she missed it only earned a laugh from his sibling. What neither of them knew was that Nico's senses were right, everything seemed so interesting and new because it was new. Well, to them it was. They hadn't stepped foot outside in seventy years.

 **Authors Note:**

 _Sworry this chapter was so short._

 _I'll try and make them longer. I just thought within those 3 paragraphs it was loaded enough and thought I wouldn't be as good if I kept writing from there. I'll try and make my chapters longer than that next time. *smiles brightly and huggles chu all.* I'm sworry me bunnies and cupcakes. Here, *holds out a plate of blue cookies.* Have one. :)_

 _Let's try for . . . Seven hearts and three reviews before the next chapter is up. :)_

 _All my love ~Katie :)_

 _P.S. This chapter title was named after the song Memories by_

 _Panic_! At the Disco.


	2. Letting Go to Start a New

Nico remembered the sadness reflecting in Uncle Al's eyes when he caught him looking at them from the rearview mirror. Nico's eyebrows scrunched together and Uncle Al's eyes got wide as saucers and he turned his attention back to the road. Only earning a light hearted laugh and giggle from the di Angelo's.

Nico and B took their last suitcase from the back of the red pickup.

Nico's mouth hung open.

"W-we're suppose to go to school h-h-here?"

Before them stood what looked like an evil knight's castle, one that you'd only find in the story books Mom would read them. There wasn't an inch of color to the place. Nico only just now understood why they called this style of building gothic, all gothic buildings theme color was black. The only thing that was less terrifying than this towered snow covered storm cloud gray ocean school of goths was big double oak doors and the big "Welcome Home Freshman" banner which was sloppily painted in red, it was drippy and they spelled it "Fishman" instead of "Freshman" . . . Made by the other students no doubt, from the blood of their last victims.

Nico shuddered. Sometimes he wished he didn't have such a wild imagination. An old rickidy car engine picked up and black smoke filled the snow falling air. Nico turned to see Uncle Al's pick up truck driving away.

"Waittttttt!" Nico cried and took off running as fast as his little kid legs would go.

"Nico! What are you doing!?" Bianca asked, she took off in a sprint, but she only got ten paces before she almost got slammed into a big black Volvo.

Nico put on more speed and tried to zip after their Uncle's car as fast as he could. Alto put on the breaks, he may be posing as a mortal and really be a female harpy but it doesn't mean she's about to set a bad example for the mortals.

When she heard something bump into her car she knew something was wrong. Alto opened the door to see her masters son, little Nico di Angelo, sprawled on the snow propped up on his elbows groaning in that little Italian accented voice of his as he cradled his forehead in his hand.

"Di immortals! Nico, what were you thinking?!" She ran over to the little guy's side.

"You," Nico sniffed, getting a runny nose from the cold weather.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye." Nico sniffed again. His warm chocolate eyes falling to the snow covered ground, blinking back tears.

"Oh shhhh." Alto hushed soothingly, holding Nico in her arms. "I know baby, I know. But you're getting to say bye to me now aren't you?" Alto pulled away, helping the fallen angel off the ground, smiling softly.

Nico nodded, his smile coming back onto his face and he pulled her into a hug that she was so surprised from that she would of gotten football tackled to the ground had he been any stronger.

"Thank you Uncle Al. I love you."

The little guy said from her stomach, he was that much adorably shorter than her.

Alto chuckled softly. "I love you too." After a moment or two of hugging they both let go of their warm embrace. Nico waved his uncle off and only turned around to walk back and return to his sisters side when he saw the red pick up truck drive down the road, heading down the mountain and probably not returning until Christmas.

"What did you do that for? You nearly got yourself killed. Don't you know not to run out into the street like that?" Bianca hissed, but her bright beautiful coco eyes were rimmed with tears.

"It won't happen again. I promise." Nico wrapped his arms around his sisters waist since that's as far as he could reach and buried his face in her tummy. Bianca hugged him back whole heartedly, whilst tears ran down her cheeks.

Nico turned back to the school,

his hands shaking and knees trembling. "W-we should probably get in there." He tried to keep the fear out of his voice. He never wanted to see his sister cry so sadly ever again, let alone because of him. He had to be strong, he was her little soldatino after all.

"Yeah, we probably should." B wiped her last tear away, a little warm smile coming to her face. They grabbed their things, Bianca took Nico's free hand in hers, and they walked up the cracked steps of their new school. This was the beginning, new school, new start, new life, it can only go up from here, right? :D

 **Authors Note:**

Welp, what do you guys think of the story so far? Feel free to comment. I'd love to hear you're opinions. :DDD Love chu guys. :3

All my love ~Katie :)

P.S. Let's say . . . Ten hearts and ten reviews. See chu guys next chapter. :D


End file.
